When It's Time
by NellyLove
Summary: John's timing had been opportunistic. Chris' timing had been unfortunate. But Stephen's timing had always been perfect. He knew the exact moment when he should hold her or kiss her. Shay's timing was questionable, but it always seemed to be in sync with Stephen's. He was why she didn't have to worry about when it's the right time to say something important. Oneshot for Kiwi


_**Author's Note: **I haven't written a oneshot for someone else in a really, really long time. But I enjoyed writing this one so damn much. I've had soooo many ideas for Shay & Stephen ever since Kiwi started Moth To A Flame, and so many songs to accompany those ideas. But, instead of writing several different oneshots to several different songs, I put them all into one extremely long oneshot. It sounds confusing, but you'll get it once you start reading. _

_Also, with the whole theme of this oneshot, instead of doing cliché moments of "when it's time" like first kiss, first date, blah blah blah, I did other, more simple moments, as you will see. I figured I'd leave all the major moments to Kiwi. Also, I didn't really spell out some of them...so you'll just have to think, or just enjoy the fluffy stuff hah_

_So I'm really hoping this oneshot motivates Kiwi to fill the next couple of chapters with tons of Shay/Stephen cuteness and hotness...because, that's what I want to read...so... :) And I'm sure all you other readers wouldn't mind it as well ;p_

_Hope you enjoy._

_Xoxoxo_

_Angel _

_Note: The italics in Part 1 are chopped up quotes from Kiwi's fic Unlikely Attractions. Also, Kiwi owns Shay. I own absolutely nothing here. The songs used belong to their own respective owners._

* * *

_**Summary: **John Morrison's timing had been opportunistic. Chris Jericho's timing had been unfortunate. But Stephen's timing...Stephen's timing had always been perfect. He seemed to know the exact moment was that he should hold her, kiss her, whisper a few endearing words to her. Shay's timing was questionable, but it always seemed to be in sync with Stephen's, which is why they worked so well together. He was why she didn't have to worry about when it's the right time to say something important. Something like I love you._

_**When It's Time**_

_**By NellyLove**_

_**For KiwiStar**_

_**Song credits in order: All Over You by The Spill Canvas, Don't Speak by No Doubt, Best of You by The Foo Fighters, Wrecking Ball by Lifehouse, Disappear by Hoobastank, Dare You To Move by Switchfoot, Hearts Collide by Green Day, This Love by Maroon 5, Rain by Breaking Benjamin, and When It's Time by Green Day **_

* * *

Words can always fail someone. Especially if they're words spoken at a ill-tempered time, or an unexpected time.

Certain things can be said in an impetuous time, they can change the courses of lives. One small sentence like, "you intrigue me" can alter someone's life so completely, so greatly that it takes their fate and rewrites it all, and gives the persons future a complete shake up.

But there's also a perfect moment for everything. Sometimes it might be hard to tell if the moment will be soon or far in the future. But when the moment is upon you, you know immediately.

Timing. Shay had been thinking a lot about it lately.

_[Part 1: John]_

_**I gotta feel you in my bones again**_

_**I'm all over you. I'm not over you.**_

_**This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff**_

_**When I just want you to love me back, why can't you just love me back? **_

John's timing had been impeccable. And opportunistic.

Shay snorted to herself softly as she leaned her forehead against the glass of the window, pulling her knees up to her in the uncomfortably small airplane seat. The last time she had been on an airplane alone had been the day she went to Los Angeles, while Stephen attended Miranda's wedding. Seeing John again that one time had brought back the words, the emotions, the scars that she tried to cover up and drown away. Her subconscious didn't usually let her hide them away for too long, the moment she fell asleep, her mind brought it all back to the forefront, creating a debilitating insomnia that had haunted her for months.

The day she went to Los Angeles had dumped all of her old baggage back on her front doorstep. She desperately wanted to ignore the delivery, but that would probably cause more harm than good. Like most things in her life.

Dave cause more harm than good. Nick caused more harm than good. John too, in the long run.

She closed her eyes, Jay had told her once to focus on the good memories, not the bad. So she tried.

_I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush. "John?"_

_John Hennigan turned to look at me. "Yeah?"_

_"You never answered my question. Why did you stick around for as long as you did?" _

_He chuckled._

_"You intrigue me."_

_This confused me. To me, nothing about me could possibly be intriguing. "W-why?"_

_~x~_

_"I don't see any problems. You look and act perfectly fine to me." I smiled and she chuckled._

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm serious, Shay. You're gorgeous, I just don't see why nobody else thinks so."_

_~x~_

_"Hey, Sunshine." John stated. "Do you…wanna go for a walk. There's something I need to say."_

_He sighed, as if he were contemplating everything. "I'm happy, Shay."_

_"U-um, okay? I-I'm not quite sure I understand."_

_"You're beautiful. You're strong, gorgeous and so damn close to perfect that it hurts." His voice tightened and almost wavered._

_"I know this may be too soon for you, but I need to say it. Shay… I know you might not feel the same way, but it needs to be said." He leaned in and kissed me, softly and gently. Breaking apart, he whispered the three words that made my heart stop. "I love you."_

_~x~_

_His eyes were bloodshot, red and tired. "Shay..." He murmured. "Let's...let's go." John smiled as he stepped out and shut the door behind him._

_"W-what? Where are we going?" I asked, jogging to keep up with him._

_"A drive." We walked to the lobby._

_"To?"_

_"Wherever." He shrugged and I sighed as we reached the parking lot._

Shay flinched as the echo of shattering glass and the memory of searing pain and then blackness took over her mind. She immediately banished the memory of that day, of the buckling metal and jarring pain.

That was what always happened. She'd try to take Jay's advice, play over the key moments. When John first started talking to her, their midnight kiss on New Year's Eve, when John told her he loved her. And then she'd remember the car crash, his assumptions, how everything that had seemed to fit so perfectly together fell apart with the slightest push.

Seeing John had made it obvious to her that he wasn't over her. He hadn't let things go, despite his marriage, that, at the time had been rapidly approaching.

If he wasn't over her, that was his own fault, she concluded with a slight smile. He was the one who had messed up, who had damaged things beyond repair, who had broken her trust so ultimately. He didn't have a right to hold her heart any longer after what he had done.

And honestly, she had no desire to relive anything with him.

She decided she wouldn't try Jay's mental exercise any more.

The blond sighed heavily, shoulders sagging as she opened her eyes and stared out at the vast expanse of blue sky before her. Blue.

She'd told Stephen that night when he'd gotten back from the wedding, and she'd gotten back from LA that she wanted something blue at her wedding. She grinned to herself. Her wedding.

Stephen, the one who didn't take her bullshit, the one who tore down her walls, brick by brick worked his way into her core where all of her raw, dark emotions roiled around, writhing under the huge mass of itself. The one who made the pain disappear when he was around. The one who dared her to piece herself back together after Nick revealed all of her personal secrets, the one who dared her to keep walking when all eyes were on her, waiting for her to crack, pitying her. The one who inspired her to move on.

The one who incited a fire and a passion inside of her that she couldn't quite explain.

She turned her face to the window as thoughts of Stephen filled her mind, personal thoughts and memories she didn't want to share with the world. Moments that she wanted to hoard to herself.

And the person sitting next to her didn't need to see her deep blush.

_[Part 2: Chris]_

_**You and me,**_

_**I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend**_

_**I can't believe, this could be the end**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Chris's timing was horrible. Poor and unfortunate.

Shay chewed the inside of her cheek as she stood and collected her carry on from under the seat in front of her. She waited patiently as the people in front of her filed off the plane. Once she had escaped from the masses, she began walking to her next gate. She had hours before her connecting flight would be in. More hours of silence spent alone, with only her thoughts to occupy herself.

It was never good when she was left to her own devices.

She sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and stared out the large ceiling-to-floor windows, watching a plane roll into port, or take off down the runway.

Chris was that plane that arrived two hours late, when you have already changed tickets for a different, more punctual flight.

Chris didn't speak at the correct times. Never the right moment.

For example, when he confessed his love for her, when she was hopelessly lost in the embrace of John Hennigan's affections.

And then there was when she found out Chris had been conspiring to break her and John up. In hindsight, it might have been good if he had gone through with his plan. She would've been angry, she would've been emotionally hurt. But she wouldn't have almost died. She wouldn't be physically and mentally scarred.

But she probably wouldn't have found Stephen in this mess of an aftermath.

She brushed the morbid thoughts of Chris and John away. She had better things to think about.

_[Part 3: Stephen]_

_**I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool**_

_**everyone's got their chains to break, holding' you**_

_**were you born to resist or be abused?**_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

_**Has someone taken your faith?**_

_**Its real, the pain you feel, the life, the love you'd die to heal**_

_**the hope that starts the broken hearts, **_

_**you trust, you must confess **_

If there was one man she knew who had perfect timing, it was Stephen.

Perfect timing for big things, and then small things. Perfect timings for jokes, for stories, for advice.

When she first was forced to interact with him, when they were thrown into their storyline together, she swore she hated him, that they were so opposite of each other that she could never possibly like him, or even coexist with him.

She'd sworn that he felt the same way as she did.

Over time, Shay should've noticed it. His gentle curiosity, but self restraint due to her well-being. His obvious affection for her, his soft spot for her. How their bickering went from challenging each other, to teasing each other good naturedly.

She should've seen the signs.

When Stephen suddenly didn't pressure her about her past, he no longer bugged her with questions, no longer begged her to tell him what had happened. The sudden gift of space and time should've been a dead give away.

She didn't want to face it. Didn't want to believe that they were now the exact opposite of what she had first assumed.

They weren't opposites that couldn't coexist. They were two personalities that meshed well together. They weren't co-workers forced to team up. They were friends who roomed together and had fun together.

They didn't hate each other.

No, they certainly didn't hate each other.

-x-

She didn't think she'd ever be ready for it. For someone to admit they had feelings for her again. Not after what happened with John. She was certain that as soon as she noticed someone becoming interested in her, she would kill the bud immediately, yank out the roots so that it never took hold.

Stephen decided to say something at a time where their relationship, and Shay's feelings, were in transition. He spoke up at a time where she already liked him too much to cut him off.

It wasn't how she expected it. She kind of expected more drama from him, a bigger scene, more suspense. But instead it was simple.

They were walking, just walking. They'd decided to go grab something to eat after they'd checked into their hotel. It had been nice, just a meal shared by them, but nothing romantic had happened during their meal.

But as they strolled back to their hotel Stephen looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and then drifted apart.

After a breath, Stephen spoke, "I like yeh Shay."

"W-well, obviously. Or else you wouldn't s-still be around," she commented.

One corner of his mouth twitched upward, "no, I like yeh so much I don't think I could ever leave yeh."

She did a double take, then stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Stephen kept walking, not even noticing, or acknowledging, Shay's shock. He didn't elaborate, and didn't bring it up again. He just let his small confession hang there, in the forefront of Shay's mind.

Yes, he'd said it at the perfect moment to make Shay think about it, to make her weigh her options, and to make her see that, currently, the pros weighed out the cons.

_**And I'm always swinging on this wrecking ball while you're building up and breaking down my wall**_

_**you push, and pull, give give and take and through it all I gravitate to you**_

She'd tried to push him away once, keep him at bay.

Her attempts failed.

Miserably.

She smirked slightly as she stared at her reflection. Unconsciously, like it usually happened, she traced the scar that lined her face. Her smirk faded, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown.

She stepped away from the mirror in the airport bathroom, tugging a hand through her blond curls with a sigh.

One more hour until her connecting flight would arrive. The wait had already felt like an eternity, she didn't think she could take much more.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

_Got in safe. I'll be waiting for you. _

She smiled to herself as she read over the text.

She looked back up at her reflection for a moment.

She'd been told so many times that she wasn't anything special, she wasn't beautiful like the other Divas, that she was average. She'd always built up walls and pretended like she was used to the hurtful words, she acted like they didn't mean anything.

He'd seen it happen one day.

The Bella Twins had cornered her in the hall way backstage one night.

Brie snorted, "look at her Nikki. I don't see why Vince likes her so much. She's not even pretty."

"P-please, just l-let me through," Shay muttered in her soft voice, eyes averted.

"W-what w-was t-that, I c-couldn't quite u-understand y-you?" Nikki mocked Shay's stutter, stooping slightly, placing her face right in front of Shay's with an arched eyebrow.

Shay didn't respond.

Brie scoffed, "I don't know who would want to sleep with you, John was really generous when he gave you a chance. Not that I see what he saw in you. I don't blame him for breaking up with you."

Nikki laughed in agreement, "I couldn't blame him either. She could never satisfy a guy like Hennigan."

"Can I help yeh ladies?" The accent gave away who had come to Shay's rescue.

Her current and resident knight in shining armor.

Brie and Nikki stepped back from Shay like she had burned them.

Nikki winked at the tall Irish man, "well, I have been feeling a bit tense lately."

Stephen smirked and tilted his head slightly, "unfortunately, I'm not a masseuse, but I'm sure you can find one."

She blinked, trying to comprehend the rejection.

Stephen pushed passed the twins, placing an arm around Shay and leading her away.

He was silent once they were out of ear shot of the Bella Twins, and frankly, it was scaring Shay.

His shoulders were straight and tense, mouth a thin line, eyes staring straight forward.

"Stephen, w-what's wrong?" she finally asked after a long moment of mental deliberation.

"What's wrong?" he repeated disbelievingly.

Shay shrugged, not sure what his reaction was about.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, "doesn't it bother yeh?"

"Doesn't what b-bother me?" She asked.

"The things they say?"

She shrugged again.

"That's not an answer Shay."

She looked up at him, their gazes locking. "I don't let it bother me. I-it's not worth it."

Stephen's face drew up in slight shock as he turned away slightly, running a hand over his face before placing his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"It's not true. Any of what they said." He said softly.

Shay chewed on the inside of her cheek.

That's when the burning behind her eyes began.

And her walls began crumbling.

She forced herself not to cry.

"It does bother you Shay. Any one would be hurt by what they say."

"E-even you?" she asked softly.

"Even me, just because I'm big an' intimidatin' doesn't mean I don't have feelings." He closed the space between them, wrapping and arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "Yeh don't have to pretend around me, no need to act tough. I won't judge yeh, and my opinion of yeh definitely won't change because yeh're human." He whispered.

She smiled briefly.

Even though he broke through her barriers, tore them down and destroying them sometimes, and revealed her true vulnerability, she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

Like a moth to a flame.

_[Part 4: Shay]_

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside and awakens the moment you leave.**_

_**The pain still remains only leaving when you're next to me**_

_**do you know, that every time you're near, everybody else seems far away**_

_**so can you come and make them disappear, make them disappear and we can stay.**_

Shay's own timing was questionable. Inaccurate, hit and miss.

Unlike the plane, which had arrived right on time. She handed over her ticket and began making her way down the long tunnel to board the aircraft.

Her nightmares, though, were an example of her unpredictable timing. They were terrible occurrences for her, yet they happened at two different times. Either it would prove a hindrance and cause harm or embarrassment to her. Or they would serve as a moment of pure, tender connection between herself and Stephen.

-x-

It was another nightmare, full of shattering glass and feeling like she couldn't breathe. Like Shay was drowning, without being underwater. She wanted to scream, she opened her mouth, determined to let out the sound, but she couldn't hear it.

And then there Stephen was. Shaking her gently, whispering her name repeatedly as he leaned over her, perched on the side of her bed.

She'd noticed a while ago, that when he got worried, his accent thickened. As he shook her out of sleep, Shay found the deep, concerned tone of his voice endearing.

Then she remembered how she hated it when people worried over her excessively, and she opened her eyes, pushing herself up on her elbows, bringing her gaze to Stephen's.

The next thing she knew, Stephen had pulled her to his chest, locking his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. Just as suddenly he pulled back, his hand tucking itself around the side of her face.

"I was worried, yeh were screamin' and shakin'. I-" he shook his head, not sure what else to say. "I was worried," he repeated, his blue eyes staring into hers with an intensity that shocked her, that sent a thrill down her spine and caused heat to burst in stomach.

If anything, Shay was determined to not let both of them loose a night of sleep over her nightmare. She forced a reassuring smile onto her face, "I'm f-fine, I promise. You can go back to sleep."

He arched an eyebrow, "so you can lay awake all night by yerself. I think not," he knew this situation too well. "Move over," he said with a nod.

Shay's temper flared at his sudden command and she rose to the challenge immediately. "What? Just because you're worried about me doesn't mean you're welcome in my bed." But she was really too exhausted to make it even sound forceful. Honestly, she wouldn't mind sharing the bed with him. It wouldn't be the first time they slept together in an innocent way, and she sincerely found it hard to object, seeing as she was more attracted to him than she really wanted to be.

He gave her a look, "I, uh, I had a theory.":

Now it was her turn to lift an eyebrow, "a theory?"

"Yes. I thought maybeh if yeh slept in someone's arms, yeh migh' be able to get a good night's rest."

"And you just assumed it would be y-your arms that I slept in," Shay returned, lifting both brows at him.

He smirked, "well I don't see anyone else around who has a pair of arms for yeh to borrow."

"Well, we c-could always call-" she stopped short at the look he was giving her. The set of his lips, the furrow of his brow and the soft glint in his eyes in the dark of the room, told her he was not joking.

His hand found hers, "I'm trying to help yeh Shay."

She sucked in a breath, "I-I know."

"Good," he leaned closer, "now, would yeh' please scoot over?"

She avoided his eyes as she ducked her head in a nod and then moved over, making room for his larger body on the bed. Stephen lifted the covers and slid himself beneath them.

The warmth of his body was noticeable immediately. She could feel the natural heat radiating off him even though she had purposefully moved over so there was a good couple of inches of space between them.

"I don't think my theory will work with yeh way over there," he chuckled softly as he rolled over on his side to face her, and despite his soft laughter, his face was still serious.

Shay chewed her lip, looking anywhere but at him.

"Shay, I promise I won't do anything...inappropriate." He said softly, his eyes earnest as they met hers.

And that was the last thing she was worried about because Stephen's timing was always perfect and despite how tender this moment was, they both could tell it wasn't the right time.

What she was worried about was that his theory might be right, and what that might mean for her heart.

-x-

She didn't wake up again that night, she slept all the way through, till late in the morning. She woke still wrapped up in Stephen's arms, with a flutter in her chest she rolled over to be greeted by his smile. He was awake already, and he had been watching her sleep peacefully. It was a relief and a blessing.

"I-I guess your theory was right," she murmured.

He shrugged, "I'm just glad yeh got some sleep."

She should've known that he wouldn't rub it in her face that he had been right. Stephen wasn't like that.

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, "I can't believe they went away."

He didn't say anything, just watched her, having a feeling that this morning would be one of those days where she actually let him in.

"I thought I was just going to have t-to live with them. Just learn how to c-cope." She said softly. The ceiling was plain, one solid color, no patterns for her to trace or focus on. There was no sound in the room except for their soft breathing, which had somehow fallen into unison.

She turned her head slightly to look over at Stephen.

His expression was unreadable as he looked back at her, his eyes moving up to lock with hers, before he gave her a lopsided smile. "Now yeh don't have to."

She let out a breath and turned her eyes back to the ceiling and then smiled to herself softly. Her lips turned down suddenly.

One more situation where she was dependent on someone else. It infuriated her that she had to depend on others so much.

Stephen saw her face harden suddenly, and guessed what she was thinking.

"Depending on others doesn't make you a weak person, Shay."

"Only if you depend on other p-people for everything."

"Which you certainly don't do."

She blinked, his words weren't even slightly sarcastic. They were matter-of-fact.

"Y-yes I do. I depend on everyone else, Jay, Adam, Chris...You."

"No. Yeh won't let anyone else carry the burden of what you've been through with John. Sure, Jay, Adam and Chris know, but that's because they were involved. Yeh won't tell me much of anythin', because ye don't want me to fix things for yeh. Yeh won't let yourself depend on me that way."

She turned her head slightly, studying him with furrowed brows.

It had been the perfect moment to tell her that. The perfect moment to make her realize, with minimal words, that she wasn't a weak, dependent woman. That she was independent and strong, that she was beautiful.

In his eyes she was perfect.

_**Welcome to the fallout, welcome to resistance**_

_**the tension is here, between who you are and who you could be**_

_**everybody's here, everybody's watching you now, what happens next**_

_**I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move, like today never happened, today never happened before**_

Her own timing was questionable. Doubted and unsupported.

She needed help, needed reassurance, and confirmation. Stephen had ever called her out on it once. He had even gone as fare as to dare her to be different, challenging her, knowing she wouldn't back down from it.

She settled down in her seat, strapping on her belt as she thought about the several times Stephen had ruffled her feathers and called her out on things that none of her other friends would. It was something that oddly attracted her to him. No matter how many times her reaction to him surprised herself, there were times where her reaction surprise Stephen as well.

-x-

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Y-you don't have to go with me, if you don't want to," she was trying to retain some armor of confidence. She'd been building it up the past week or so as the days led up to John's wedding date.

Stephen rolled his eyes, giving a huff, "I've told yeh, several time now, I'm quite sure." He turned to her, eyes taking in her astounding figure in the dress she had chosen for the wedding. He didn't know if she was aware of it or not, but she was certainly going to be tempting John, and any other man around, in that dress. It was sensual and accentuated her in all the perfect ways while still being modest, tasteful, and of course, beautiful.

"Yeh know, yeh shouldn't look for so much reassurance. Don't be afraid of steppin' on a few toes. The world won't end 'cause yeh do somethin' a little selfish o' spontaneous." He said as he shrugged his suit coat on.

He watched her as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. She reached up with small hands, and delicate fingers and adjusted the suit coat on his frame before taking his tie into her hands and straightening it out for him. Her eyes lifted slightly, but not to meet his gaze. He didn't want to assume something, but he swore her eyes had fallen to his lips.

She sucked in a small breath, he barely heard it, but they were standing so close, he felt the inhalation of her body, felt one of her hands rest slightly over his heart. He wondered if she could feel the jump in his heart rate at her touch. If she could, she didn't give him any indication, and his pride was thankful for that.

Shay rose up on her toes quickly and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Spontaneous. I-I can do that." Her lips pulled up at the corners as she stepped away to put on her heels.

-x-

He didn't just call her out on habits of hers, no he forced her to be strong, to be herself. He made her want to be fearless.

Fearless. It's not how she would've described herself that day that she walked into the arena, her first time back after Nick had exposed every last secret that she held dearly to herself.

Well, ever secret except one.

But fearless, brave, courageous, was not how she had felt. Especially not when she was practically plastered again Stephen's side, trying to blend into him and disappear. Trying to ignore the looks and the whispers.

There was one time, though, where she had felt fearless.

-x-

Their on screen kisses were sensual enough, Shay didn't think kissing Stephen could get any better.

But their off screen kisses somehow were ten million times better than the on screen ones.

It hadn't been their first kiss. Hadn't even been a kiss during a significant event or milestone. It had just been them, talking a walk through the city that they were currently in.

She'd been telling him the story this time. He'd been listening silently, with a content smile on his face.

In the middle of her story, Stephen had pulled her into his arms, clutching her to his chest like he never planned on letting her go, and then he had placed one of those mind-blowing, knee-weakening kisses on her mouth that made her blink in shock.

A writer from one of the dirt sheet websites had caught the kiss on film, and then leaked the photographs online, for all of their co-workers and fans to see.

Walking into the arena the next night had been that time where every one had been staring and her and she felt fearless. Their relationship was no longer a secret, it was out in the open.

Now, she slipped her hand into Stephen's, threading her fingers through his as they walked. He glanced down at her, a smile tilting his lips and lighting up his blue eyes. She mirrored the expression and gave his hand a light squeeze.

They would continue own with their own, personal lives like those pictures hadn't been released on the world wide web, like they didn't notice the stares they got, like they didn't hear the whispers. None of those things mattered, that was something he had taught her in the 18 months they'd known each other.

_[Part 5: Hearts Collide]_

_**Love conquers every time, when two hearts come to collide **_

_**and true love is the rule and you're nobody's fool**_

_**and it was love at first sight, baby, babe, you're the light **_

_**and the flame burns in my mind's eye, I knew it from the first kiss**_

_**Tonight, hearts collide.**_

Their timing, together, was slow. Rhythmic and delightful.

Shay closed her eyes as the plane took off, letting herself sink into the music. She hoped this flight would pass quickly, if she was lucky, she might be able to sleep without the occurrence of a nightmare. She didn't want to risk it, even though no one on this plane knew her.

Three years. It had been three years since she was put into that storyline with Stephen, the storyline that had, as cheesy as it sounded, changed her life.

It had happened at the perfect time. The friendship which had resulted from the storyline helped her move past her previous relationships. Stephen eased her into his arms, slowly, step by step. Steadily building her trust in him, while showing her he was worthy of her trust.

After John, love had been a small dying ember trapped inside of a cold prison for Shay. Then Stephen had come along and created a sudden spark to light up that ember again. As time went on, he breathed onto the flames and fed them, letting through grow and build heat.

Now, Shay grinned to herself, now there was a steady fire in her chest.

Just the thought of Stephen-the lines and cords of his muscled arms, his strong and secure chest, his cut torso—it made that fire inside her leap suddenly to a scalding temperature which made her heart thud and skin tingle, her breathing shortened and her mouth went dry.

He wasn't anywhere near her, but he affected her still.

Sometimes she wondered if she affected him in the same way. She received her answer in moments where she would catch him staring, with that unreadable emotion in his blue eyes. She still didn't know what that emotion was, though she tried to decipher it so many times.

She leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

-x-

Stephen adjusted his weight slightly, before shifting his stance onto his other leg. He was anxious, he was tired of waiting, he was getting crabby. The guys had noticed it backstage, they had joked about it. At any other time, he would've joked back, but he was in a sour mood, and instead decided to just glare at the other men.

Two and a half weeks had been too long.

Never again would he let her talk him out of flying out for a day to spend with her. Being apart for this long was ridiculous.

He missed waking up in the mornings with her in his arms, missed being able to run his fingers through her hair as they sat next to each other, missed helping her decide what outfits to wear to the ring.

He missed the soft gasps she would let out as he trailed hot kisses down the column of her neck. He missed the way her back arched artistically as he slid his hands down her body, admiring her figure reverently. He missed the way her eyes focused on him before they unfocused quickly as she came apart in his arms.

He cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Stephen!"

His head snapped up, and there she was, trying to make her way through a massive, writhing group of people all milling about in the airport.

A smile instantly tilted his mouth upward at the edges as he made his way toward her.

She flung herself into his arms. She'd missed him just as much, if not more, as he missed her.

He caught her instinctively, the kiss he placed against her mouth was quick and tender causing Shay to sigh and shut her eyes, letting herself relax in his strong arms, where she felt incredibly safe and so inexplicably vulnerable.

_**I'll fix these broken things, repair your broken wings and make sure everything's alright**_

_**my pressure on your hips, sinking in my fingertips into every inch of you**_

Neither of them knew how, or why, but when together, they fixed all the brokenness in each other.

They came together at times in their respective lives where love had given them the short end of the stick. Somehow they had turned that all around.

Two wrongs may not make a right. But two wrong relationships can produce the right one.

Shay and Stephen, and their year long relationship, was proof of that.

When he had proposed, Shay thought she would have been able to retain some portion of her fiery attitude which Stephen had brought out of her all those months again. Instead she had melted at his words and his expression and his raw vulnerability. She had held his heart in her hands, and she could never even think of crushing it.

As they exited the airport, hand in hand, Stephen pulling along Shay's luggage, the stepped out into the pouring rain during a slow sunset.

Shay paused for a moment, tilting her head back to stare up at the darkening sky as a smile curled her lips.

Stephen smiled at the jovial expression on her face, enjoying the look of contentment. He loved seeing her look like that.

"C'mon, love," he murmured, tugging on her hand.

Her eyes met his again and she nodded, following him as he lead her to his car.

The minute they were inside their small, simple house, his arms were around her as he cornered her against the entry hallway.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"D-did you miss me?" She asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

He growled softly, placing a gentle kiss just below her ear, "that's a stupid question, and yeh know it." He leaned back from her, settling his hands on her hips.

She smiled softly before rising up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "well I-I missed you too," and she kissed him softly as he hooked his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his torso.

"Good." He mumbled with a half-smile as he carried her to their bedroom.

_**Rain, rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Is it you I want or just the notion of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?**_

_**Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now,**_

_**To lie here under you is all I could ever do**_

The rain was the perfect soundtrack to accompany their slow tempo that night.

They made up for the nights spent apart, for the jokes missed and the conversations that lacked a listener.

As they came down from their collective high, Shay stared up at Stephen, her eyes locked with his.

She wanted to say it, wanted to tell him. There had been so many moments in their relationship where she had wanted to just speak the three words. She'd always been nervous and uncertain about finally saying it though.

Stephen seemed to always know when her own mind stopped her from uttering the words, and he would then reassure her that the perfect moment would come. It would be the moment where she felt no uncertainty whatsoever and the words would just spill forth from her lips.

She stroked the side of his face, as his own fingers traced the faint scar that lined her body, scars that he had reassured her before did not take away from her beauty in the slightest.

"Stephen," her voice was low, throaty.

Stephen nodded as he looked back at her to signal that he was listening.

She smiled softly, she thought over the words in her head and felt no hesitation in her throat, no tightening in her chest. She felt light, and free and warm. Safe, secure, loved.

He grinned slightly, "is now that perfect time?" He asked.

She nodded once.

"I love you."

His grin was huge and it lit up the dim room. He leaned in, kissing her softly, "I know future Mrs. Farrelly." He pulled back slightly, lifting her left hand and kissing her knuckle just above where her engagement ring encircled her finger, "and I love yeh too."

_**Words get trapped in my mind, sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do**_

_**'Cause from the first day you came into my life, my time ticks around you**_

_**But then I need your voice, as the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me**_

_**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**_

_**All I want is you to understand, that when I take your hand, its 'cause I want to**_

_**We're all born in a world of doubt, but there's no doubt, I love you **_

_**And I feel lonely for all the losers that will never take the time to say**_

_**What's beyond their mind, instead they just hide away**_

_**and yet they'll never have someone like you, to grab their hand , help them along the way**_

_**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**_


End file.
